Farm Life
by Mimichan55
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have to look after a farm together for two weeks whilst Metalicana and Gajeel are off fishing. Lucy hates Natsu, Natsu loves teasing Lucy. What will happen when they start to enjoy each others company and maybe start developing feelings for each other? /AU/NaLu/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~!**

**I'm honestly don't think this chapter is that good but I promise later chapters will be so much better!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I think we should invite him and her to look after the farm!" Metalicana fought back with his son.

"Why, you know he'll trash the place!" Gajeel yelled.

"That's why we will have her, she's and her parents have been close family friends with us for years and you should know by now that she is trustworthy," Metalicana compromised.

"Fine…" Gajeel decided to give up knowing how stubborn his father is.

* * *

**(Two weeks later)**

"I thought I was going to be the only one here." A blonde, busty female yelled.

When Lucy got to the farm that morning she noticed another person also pulling up into the 'drive way'. The drive way was more like a dirt road. A familiar pinkette climbed out of the red Mercedes and Lucy was differently not pleased to see him. Lucy thought that she could get away from the idiot over the holidays but she thought wrong. Natsu and Lucy didn't exactly get along let alone like each other. Every chance Natsu got he would tease the blonde or prank her.

"Well, he can't be here by himself and Gajeel told me about how much you don't get along so I thought this would be a good chance for you two to start. Since Natsu is my nephew and Lucy is close to being my daughter, I thought this would be a good opportunity," Metalicana smiled like this was a good idea.

Natsu thought of this as a great opportunity to piss Lucy off and Lucy wanted to go die in a hole which won't be hard since they were in the middle of nowhere.

"The list of things to do is on the fridge, other than that you should be fine to do whatever. Oh and Natsu if you burn anything other than firewood you will not leave this farm unharmed," Metalicana has a dark aura sounding him, creeping the shit out of Lucy.

"Your bedroom is upstairs and don't enter my room Salamander," Gajeel grunted.

After that Gajeel and Metalicana headed off on their two week fishing trip they had been planning. Once Natsu and Lucy bid their goodbyes they headed to their room.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy headed upstairs with their stuff and they noticed there were only two doors.

Natsu and Lucy went through the first door to see a clean room with a queens sized bed, side tables, walk in wardrobe and on suite.

"Guess we have to share the bed," Natsu smirks, sitting down onto the bed.

Lucy crosses her arms, "No way, you are sleep downstairs on the couch."

Natsu shakes his head, "You can't make me!"

"Oh really, we'll see," Lucy states quietly.

"I'm going to go look at the list that Uncle Metalicana gave us," Lucy tells Natsu as she walks out the door.

"I'll come," Natsu replies, jumping off the bed.

"Since when do you call him your Uncle?" Natsu sneers.

"Well I have known Uncle Metalicana and Gajeel since I was really little and I guess I just started calling him that, do you have a problem with that?" Lucy glared at the pinkette.

Natsu gets frighten by her glare and shakes his head.

"This will be a long two weeks," Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

**Should I continue?**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The list of things Lucy and Natsu had to do every day;

_-Feed all of the animals_

_ -Cow x1 (Feed her a cup of pellets and a cup of straw, straw is a black bin and pellets are in a black barrel)_

_ -Chickens x10 (birdseed, that's in a blue barrel about 2 cups)_

_ -Dogs x5 (dog food, that's in the laundry a cup for each dog)_

_ -Goat x1 (feed him the same as the cow)_

_ -Horses x2 (feed them double the amount of the cow)_

_-Milk the cow_

_-Check for eggs from the chickens_

_-Check all animals have water_

_-If you run out of fire wood there's an axe and a whole lot of wood near the shed at the back._

_-Water the veggie patch_

_Natsu, Lucy enjoy yourselves!_

_~Uncle M xx_

* * *

**(Lucy's Pov)**

'Well that seems pretty straight forward,' she thought as she looked over the list.

Natsu peered over her shoulder, "So what do we have to do"

"Why don't you read it yourself?" I sneered at the pinkette.

He put up his hands in surrender.

"I'm going to make dinner now so go entertain yourself for half an hour," I shooed Natsu out of the kitchen.

* * *

**(35 mins later)**

"Pinky where ever you are its dinner time!" I yelled.

Natsu came rushing down stairs. We sat down at the table and Natsu had started stuffing his face with food.

"Whof vis iv acury rerey goo (Whoa this is actually really good)," Natsu stated with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"It's just plain old spaghetti," I shrugged.

After the meal Natsu asked, "What shall we do now?"

I shrugged.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I shrugged again, which obviously angered Pinky.

"I'm trying to be nice but yet you are being so cold to me!" Natsu yelled.

I look at his with old eyes, "I wonder why?

I head to the lounge room and turn on the TV. Natsu went to the DVD player and put in a DVD.

I decided to ask, "What are we watching?"

I really can't believe I'm going to watch a movie with the guy who has teased me since the start of high school!

"Silence of the Lambs," Natsu replied casually.

I freeze, "Isn't that a horror film?" I ask myself.

"I'm going to get snacks I'll be back," Natsu walked off.

* * *

**(Natsu's Pov)**

I chose that movie on purpose. I've teased Lucy's for years now so I know what she's scared of, and she is defiantly terrified of scary movies. I smirk to myself, "I can't wait to see her reaction when she watches this movie."

I went back to the lounge room to see Lucy cuddled in the corner of the couch hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Hey Lucy, do you think you'll be ok with watching this, you won't be too _scared _will you?" I emphasize the word 'scared'.

She looks at me with determined eyes, "Pfft, I am not scared."

* * *

**(Half way through the movie)**

Lucy was shaking in her boots, I felt a little bad but I can't just turn off the TV now.

* * *

**(After the movie, Normal Pov)**

Natsu put the DVD back in its case and started collecting off the rubbish from the food that he ate since Lucy didn't move from her spot on the couch the whole time.

Once Natsu left the room to go to the kitchen Lucy sprinted up the stairs, puts on her pyjamas and then dives under the covers of the bed. Lucy hears a rustle from outside the window.

"Is it a serial killer? Is it after me?" was the first thoughts that came to Lucy's mind.

She curled up into a ball and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

She hears movement from downstairs. Then it stops. Then it continues, stomping noises up the stairs, then footsteps down the hallway, then door creaks open, Lucy freezes, her heart thumping out of her chest. She can hear someone rustling around and then the covers of the bed are lifted and she screams.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

A terrified Lucy popped her head out from out of the covers, tears still streaming down her face. Natsu's eyes widen at the sight of the blonde, "Maybe I went a bit too far with the movie," he thought as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

If the blonde wasn't so scared she would have pushed him out of the bed but honestly she needed the comfort at this point in time. She rested her hands on his chest and she silently cried.

Natsu stayed awake until he heard the blonde softly snoring. He looked down at her sleeping face and blushed a little bit.

"She's actually cute when she sleeps…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry it's really short and sorry for any grammatical or any spelling mistakes you may have come across!**

**Pretty please leave me a review?**


End file.
